This invention relates to a battery-driven watch fitted with a built-in alarm mechanism for alarming beforehand the consumed condition of the battery.
A predominant drawback of the battery-driven watch is such that the battery could be consumed up without alarming beforehand the consuming-up condition of the battery to the watch-carrying person. Conventionally, the watch owner will become aware of the consumed battery only upon it has been consumed up and the watch fallen into its inoperative state.
If there is substantially no battery change facility in such a case that the watch owner should make a trip to far from the town, as an example, he can not utilize the time-indicating service of the watch.